DIO Brando (Wanked)
|-|DIO= |-|DIO and The World= |-|Diego Brando= |-|Adult DIO= |-|Shadow DIO= |-|Koichi DIO= |-|Quality DIO= |-|OVA DIO= |-|Buffed DIO= |-|Smash Bros DIO= |-|Fuku DIO= |-|High DIO= |-|Heaven DIO= |-|God DIO= |-|Golden Memetic God DIO= Summary You expected another Jotaro page, but it was me''' DIO!. '''Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | 6-C | 6-B, 5-B | 4-A | 2-C | 0''' | '''Memetic, likely Ocean Tier '''| Incomprehensible ' '''Name': Dio Brando, DIO, I DIO, Shadow DIO, God Dio, Heaven Dio, Memetic DIO, Memetic God DIO, DIOPOTENCE Origin: JoJo's bizzare adventure Gender: Male and Female Age: Beyond infinite Classification: God, Deity, Stand user, Uber-Vampire, Rich badass, Thief of Jonathan first kiss, Incomprehensible Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Enhanced Senses, Time Stop (Lasts forever), Vampirism (Sucks blood and kills the opponent through his hands), can shoot liquid beams from his eyes that can cut through everything, can walk on walls/ceilings, can spy on people from across the world using psychic powers, can freeze organic tissue on contact, can transform humans and other creatures into zombie/vampire servants, can implant spores in people to control them, said spores will attempt to kill or possess anyone who tries to remove them, has clairvoyant/psychic powers, Selective Intangibility, can cast Lightning Bolts, teleportation, Regeneration (At least Infinite+), Immortality (All the types), Mind Control, Time Travel (can also sends others through different time paradoxes), Soul Manipulation (Can steal souls and make them his sex slaves), Reality Overwrite (Allows DIO to overwrite existances and things out of existence in any timeline as well as nullifying any existing attacks), can resurrect the dead, dimensional travel, unbreakable will, dimension creation, Reality warping, Flight, Meme manipulation, Auto-Insta Resurrection, Shapeshifting and possess all the existing stands and abilities, Multi-Insta-Kill poses. Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Stomped Jonathan) | Island level (Raped Kakyoin, terrorized Joseph and Abdul, surprised Holhorse) | Country level (Knifed Jotaro), Planet level with Jotaro blood | Multi Solar System level (Can absorb the likes of Ronald McDonald) | Multi Universe level (Warped multiple universes and dunked Funny Valentine) | WRYYY Infinity | Standu Memetic, likely KONO DIO DA Oceanic '''| Incomprehensible (His being contains literally everything)' 'Speed: '''Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ | Infinite Speed | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Vampire Infinity | MUDA MUDA MUDA Oceanic '''| Incomprehensible (He is everywhere and nowhere)' 'Lifting Strength: '''Class 100 | Class 500 | Infinite Class | Immeasurable Class | Irrelevant Class | Infinity Class | Steamroller Oceanic (Can casually lift all the existences) | Incomprehensible (All the words on his profile contains infinitesimal infinites of everything) Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class EJ | Class ZJ, Class XJ with Jotaro Blood | Multi Solar System Class | Multi Universal | Charisma Infinity | Laser Oceanic (His eye laser can destroy every existence) | Incomprehensible (His strikes can turn everything into a yellow void, which he will absorb by just looking at it) Durability: Large Mountain level | Island level | Planet level (Took Jotaro punches ) | Multi Solar System level | Multi Universe level | DIO Infinity | 7 up Oceanic | Incomprehensible (Completely intangible by every forces) Stamina: Beyond Infinite+ Range: Everywhere Standard Equipment: The World, knifes, steam rollers, a gay priest, all the fictions Intelligence: Knows everything Weaknesses: DIO has no weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Part 1 DIO: Kono Dio Da: Dio Brando steals your first kiss and laughs at you. How many breads you eaten in your life: Dio gently asks you how many breads you ate in your life. Muda Muda Muda: Self-explinatory. Part 3 DIO Minions: DIO summons all of his minions, Including a blind man , a vanilla ice cream and a gay priest. You are watching this page aren't you: DIO noticed you are watching his page. 7 Up: DIO smiles and kills all the creatures on every existance. Za Warudo Combo: His famous deadly combo . Wryyyy: His victory scream . Part Eyes of Heaven Za Warudo Over Heaven: Heaven DIO warps all the existences to nothing. Magic Bolts: Heaven DIO summons a thunderstorm which reduces every realities into tiny fragments. Purple Smoke: Heaven DIO releases purple smoke which covers everything and will possess every fictional character. Key: Young DIO | Shadow DIO | Fuku DIO | Golden DIO | Heaven DIO | God DIO | Memetic DIO | Golden Memetic God DIO Others Notable Victories: Jonathan Random pedestriansand Wally Kakyoin, Polnareffand Joseph Jotaro Kujo Saitama Superman Goku Naruto Yugi Donald Trump Sakuya Izayoi Yang Link Cloud Dante Elfen Lied verse Chara Kirito Guts Shulk Ichigo Deadpool Ashen One Aladdin A random woman (At 34:30) All the fictional vampires (Alucard, Vincent and etc.) Notable Losses: I Dio, can confirm that no one can touch me, but not defeat me Inconclusive Matches: Chuck Norris (In a chess game) Gallery F25.gif DIO SS2.gif 80a.gif Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:JoJo's Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Regeneration Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Users Category:Wanked Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Time-Space Users Category:Ageless Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Gods Category:God Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 777 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 0 Category:Memetic tier Category:Ocean Tier Category:Tier ??? Category:Why Category:Obscenely Broken Category:7/11 was a part time job Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Incomprehensible Category:Soul Users Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Super Saiyan Category:Insane Category:Time Users Category:Anime Category:Swag Category:Weeb ass Category:Manga Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Omnipotence Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Beyond Logic Category:Space Users Category:OH GOD Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:KONO DIO DA Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Yesterday you said tomorrow so JUST DO IT! Category:THE YAOI Category:Badasses Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Category:JuJu Category:Stand User Category:Stand Users